The present invention relates to a lens-fitted film unit, and further, to a production method of the lens-fitted film unit suitable for the recycling.
Conventionally, a re-usable lens-fitted film unit, which includes: a unit main body having, a photographing image plane frame for forming a photographing image plane by exposing the unexposed film by a picture taking lens, and an unexposed film chamber in which the unexposed film is previously accommodated in the production process, which is provided on one side, and an exposed film chamber in which a film magazine in which the exposed film is accommodated, is accommodated, which is provided on the other side, with the photographing image plane frame between them; and a front cover to cover the unit main body and the rear cover to cover the unit main body, is known.
This lens-fitted film unit has an exposed film chamber in which a film magazine is accommodated, and a film magazine. chamber lid to take out the film magazine is provided on the bottom surface portion of the lens-fitted film unit, and is integrally fabricated with the rear cover, and rotatable to the rear cover. Further, this film magazine chamber lid is fixed to the front cover. For taking out the film magazine, this portion is mechanically structured such that the fixing of the film magazine chamber lid is released, and the film magazine chamber lid is opened, and the film magazine is taken out.
However, when the film magazine chamber lid is integrally fabricated with the rear cover rotatably, because the wall thickness of the rotational portion is thin, there is a problem that it is easily broken. Further, when the film magazine chamber lid is rotatably formed to the rear cover, by the breakage of a hinge, or the like, which is rotatable, an outside ray of light enters the inside of the lens-fitted film unit, and there is also a problem that the light fog easily occurs on the film.
Specifically, when previously used lens-fitted film unit is used and the lens-fitted film unit is newly produced, because the problem of the light leak due to the breakage of the hinge of the film magazine chamber lid is conspicuous, it is very difficult that the rear cover of the used lens-fitted film unit is re-used as it is.
In view of the foregoing problems, the present invention is attained, and one of the object of the present invention is to provide a lens-fitted film unit in which the lens-fitted film unit can be easily recycled. Further, anther object of the present invention is to provide a lens-fitted film unit by which the unnecessary light from the periphery of the film magazine chamber lid of the lens-fitted film unit into the inside of the unit main body is securely blocked.
The present invention is attained in view of the foregoing problems, and the object of the present invention is to provide a production method of the lens-fitted film unit by which, even when the lens-fitted film unit is newly produced by using the used lens-fitted film unit, the light shielding can be securely conducted, the problem of the light leak does not occur, and in addition to it, the rear cover of the used lens-fitted film unit can also be recycled as it is.
Further, another object of the present invention is also to provide a production method of the lens-fitted film unit by which the exposed film can be taken from the used lens-fitted film unit without damaging the main body, and the main body can be securely recycled.
Structures (1) to (20) to attain the above objects are as follows.
Structure (1): A production method of the lens-fitted film unit, which has the following steps: a step to take off a rear cover of a used lens-fitted film unit from which a film magazine in which the photographic film is accommodated, is removed; a step to load the unexposed photographic film into the main body; and a step to attach the rear cover, wherein the lens-fitted film unit has the main body, and the front cover and the rear cover to cover the main body; the main body has a film magazine chamber in which the film magazine for accommodating the photographic film is accommodated, and an unexposed film chamber in which the unexposed photographic film is previously accommodated; the lens-fitted film unit has a film magazine chamber lid to take out the film magazine from the film magazine chamber, provided below the film magazine chamber and at the bottom surface of the lens-fitted film unit; the front cover and rear cover and the main body have respectively a rib, and the surrounding of the lower portion of the film magazine chamber is surrounded by the rib of the front cover, the rib of the rear cover and the rib of the main body; and after the rear cover is attached,-the film magazine chamber lid is attached so that the side wall portion of the film magazine chamber is located outside the rib of the front cover, the rib of the rear cover and the rib of the main body.
Structure (2): A production method of the lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (1), wherein the film magazine chamber lid is attached so that the film magazine chamber lid is fixed to at least one of the front cover and the rear cover, and is not fixed to the main body.
Structure (3): A production method of the lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (1), wherein the rear cover is attached so that a portion of the rib of the rear cover enters the inside more than the rib of the main body.
Structure (4): A production method of the lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (1), wherein the rib of the main body has a straight portion, curved portion, and bent portion.
Structure (5): A production method of the lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (2), wherein the fixing of the film magazine chamber lid to the front cover or the rear cover is conducted by an engagement claw.
Structure (6): A production method of the lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (1), wherein the production method has a step in which an outer member is provided on the lens-fitted film unit so that at least, portion of the front cover or the rear cover is covered, and the film magazine chamber lid is not covered.
Structure (7): A production method of the lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (6), wherein the outer member is a label, and the label is provided on the lens-fitted film unit so that it is adhered onto at least, one portion of the front cover or the rear cover, and is not adhered onto the film magazine chamber lid.
Structure (8): A lens-fitted film unit, which comprising: a main body; the photographic film previously accommodated in the main body; and the front cover and rear cover to cover the main body, wherein the main body has a film magazine chamber in which the film magazine for accommodating the photographic film is accommodated; the lens-fitted film unit has a film magazine chamber lid to cover an opening portion provided below the film magazine chamber and on the bottom surface of the lens-fitted film unit; and the front cover and rear cover and the main body have respectively a rib; and the surrounding of the lower portion of the film magazine chamber is surrounded by the rib of the front cover, the rib of the rear cover and the rib of the main body.
Structure (9): A lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (8), wherein the film magazine chamber lid is fixed to at least one of the front cover and the rear cover, and is not fixed to the main body.
Structure (10): A lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (9), wherein the film magazine chamber lid is fixed to both of the front cover and the rear cover.
Structure (11): A lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (8), wherein a portion of the lib of the rear cover enters the inside more than the rib of the main body.
Structure (12): A lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (8), wherein the rib of the main body has a straight portion, a curved portion and a bent portion.
Structure (13): A lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (8), wherein a portion of the lib of the main body enters the inside more than the rib of the front cover.
Structure (14): A lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (9), wherein the fixing of the film magazine chamber lid to the front cover or the rear cover is conducted by an engagement claw.
Structure (15): A lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (14), wherein the lens-fitted film unit has not smaller than three engagement claws.
Structure (16): A lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (9), wherein the fixing of the film magazine chamber lid and the front cover or the rear cover is conducted by fusing.
Structure (17): A lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (8), wherein a portion of the side surface of the film magazine chamber lid structures a portion of the front surface of the lens-fitted film unit.
Structure (18): A lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (8), wherein a positioning section to position the front cover is provided on the rib of the main body.
Structure (19): A lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (8), wherein the lens-fitted film unit has an outer member to cover at least one portion of the front cover or the rear cover, and the outer member does not cover the film magazine chamber lid.
Structure (20): A lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (19), wherein the outer member is a label, and the label is adhered onto at least one portion of the front cover or the rear cover, and the label is not adhered onto the film magazine chamber lid.
Further, preferable Structures (21) to (27) are as follows:
Structure (21): A lens-fitted film unit, which comprising: a unit main body having, a photographing image, plane frame for forming a photographing image plane by exposing the unexposed film by a picture taking lens, and an unexposed film chamber in which the unexposed film is previously accommodated in the production process, which is provided on one side, and an exposed film chamber in which a film magazine for accommodating the exposed film, is accommodated, which is provided on the other side, with the photographing image plane frame between them; and a front cover to cover the unit main body and the rear cover to cover the unit main body, wherein the film magazine chamber lid to take out the film magazine from the bottom surface side of the lens-fitted film unit is provided; and the film magazine chamber lid is fixed to respectively the front cover and the rear cover, and is not fixed to the unit main body.
Structure (22): A lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (21), wherein the film magazine chamber lid, the front cover and the rear cover are fixed by fusing.
Structure (23): A lens-fitted film unit, which comprises: a unit main body having, a photographing image plane frame for forming a photographing image plane by exposing the unexposed film by a picture taking lens, and an unexposed film chamber in which the unexposed film is previously accommodated in the production process, which is provided on one side, and an exposed film chamber in which a film magazine for accommodating the exposed film, is accommodated, which is provided on the other side, with the photographing image plane frame between them; and a front cover to cover the unit main body and the rear cover to cover the unit main body, wherein the film magazine chamber lid to take out the film magazine from the bottom surface side of the lens-fitted film unit is provided; and a light shielding means is formed by the side wall surface of the film magazine chamber lid, the bottom surface of the film magazine chamber lid, and at least the front cover, the rear cover and the side wall surface of the main body unit.
Structure (24): A lens-fitted film unit according to Structure (23), wherein the light shielding means is structured by a rib formed on the periphery of a film magazine take-out opening, the side wall surface of the film magazine chamber lid positioned on the outer periphery of the rib, and the bottom surface of the film magazine chamber lid, in the front cover, rear cover and unit main body.
Structure (25): A lens-fitted film unit according to any one of Structures (21) to (24), wherein the fixing position of the film magazine chamber lid to the front cover and rear cover is provided at, at least one portion on the bottom surface side, front surface side, and rear surface side of the lens-fitted film unit.
Structure (26): A lens-fitted film unit according to any one of Structures (21) to (25), wherein a portion of the front cover or a portion of the rear cover is positioned on the unit main body by the fixing of the film magazine chamber lid to the front cover and the rear cover.
Structure (27): A lens-fitted film unit according to any one of Structures (21) to (26), wherein the label forming a portion of the appearance of the lens-fitted film unit is not adhered onto the film magazine chamber lid including the fixing portion.